Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99
|engine = WRC-spec Mitsubishi 4G63 |torque = |power = 460 BHP (GT2) 291 BHP (GT3-6) |length = 4350 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1415 mm |pp = 479 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |gt5type = |weight = (GT2) (GT3-6) |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT3-6) |displacement = 1997 cc|aspiration = Turbocharged}} The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 is a Race car produced by Mitsubishi. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #1 driven by Tommi Makinen, who won the 1999 World Rally Championship Driver's Title, becoming the fourth consecutive Driver's Champion at that time. Description "The legendary machine remembered as the last winner of Group A racing." Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by winning the Special Stage Route 5 All-Night. It has a chance of 1/2 (50% of probability) to come as a prize car. In addition, this car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable rally car. In order to unlock it, the player must win a race in Arcade Mode on Rome Night at normal level or higher. GT3 This car can be won by winning the Evolution Meeting, in the Amateur League section, or the Smokey Mountain Rally (Reverse) event. GT Concept This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. However, it can be selected only on dirt courses. GT4 This car can be bought at the Mitsubishi Legendary Cars Showroom for 750,000 Credits. GT PSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 293,657 Credits. It is a Level 11 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 300,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *Like many of the rally cars that made their transition from Gran Turismo 3 to Gran Turismo 4, the paint scheme on the vehicle was modified between the two games to remove any information about a specific rally: **In GT2, all features that would otherwise identify this car as belonging to a specific driver or rally are absent, such as the number on the car and driver names. **The Marlboro logo on the hood of the real car has been censored, replaced with "Mitsubishi", whilst the white chevron has been replaced by a much less dramatic curve. The smaller Marlboro logos on the rear doors have been censored into two horizontal rectangles of white and red. **Once the car was remodelled for Gran Turismo 3, it appears to be the #1 driven by Tommi Makinen at the 1999 Rally Portugal. This is identifiable due to the "Tommi" name on the hood used at certain races in lieu of Marlboro sponsorship and the "TAP Portugal" stickers above the number on the front doors. These were all removed from GT4 onwards, due to Tommi Makinen having moved to Subaru beginning from the 2002 season. ***In the GT3 Store Demo Volume 2 demo build, the Marlboro chevrons appear in the hood (complete with the barcode) and in the rear bumper. **The number plate which is completely removed from Gran Turismo 4 onwards reads "S2 TMR". *In early versions of GT2, the car was known as the LANCER Evo.IV RS WRC'99, rather than the correct Evo VI. Pictures Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 (GT2).jpg|The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_VI_Rally_Car_'99_(GT3).jpg|The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. File:M2w6rl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Gran Turismo 2 - Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 HD Gameplay GT3 - Gameplay Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car Gran Turismo 4 - Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car HD PS2 Gameplay GT5 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 Nurburgring Gran Turismo 6 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI Rally Car '99 vuelta rápida en La Toscana Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Mitsubishi Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Sedans Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:World Rally Championship winning cars Category:Group A Category:Level 11 Cars Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode